McLost in the City
by hannahkannao
Summary: Souji Seta and Yosuke Hanamura are left behind on a school trip in the big city. Hijinks ensue. A McDonald's is involved. Slight Souyo.


**Prompt: We were on a trip and we were bathroom buddies but we got behind the group and now we're in the middle of a city we don't know and we're completely lost**

_*Disclaimer!* This is my first published fic, and I honestly have no idea what I'm doing._

* * *

Souji Seta soon learned it was to his disadvantage to check his phone while Yosuke was in the bathroom.

Because the second he looked up, Yosuke was walking out, and he was the only person he recognized. And they were in the middle of nowhere.

Correction: they weren't in the middle of _nowhere_. They were in the middle of quite a large city, on a school trip. There were tall buildings, taxis, and lots of people walking about. And it didn't look like anyone was waiting for them.

Where did everyone go? Souji could have sworn he saw them two minutes ago. They were standing right there when he and Yosuke had gone to use the bathroom. And now they were 100% gone.

"Hey, dude!" Yosuke walked up to Souji with a grin on his face. He looked around, his grin quickly turning to a grimace. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," Souji said, "They were here when you went in, but then they just...disappeared".

"Crap".

"I know".

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Not a clue".

"This sucks".

"Yeah, it does".

"What are we going to do?" Yosuke asked, sitting down on a bench, "We're completely lost, and we have no idea where everyone else went".

"I don't know," Souji took a seat next to him, "I don't know where I put the schedule".

"That would make things a hell of a lot easier," Yosuke rolled his eyes.

"So," Souji said, "What do you want to do?"

"I would say to try to find everyone else," Yosuke said, "But I don't even know where to begin".

"I'll text Chie," Souji said, "She and Yukiko would have to notice that we're gone by now".

"Yeah, probably," Yosuke said.

They sat in silence for about two minutes while Souji waited for a text back. Yosuke looked around at the various buildings before his eyes lit up.

"Hey, dude," he said, "You want to hit the McDonald's across the street?"

"If you want to." Souji shrugged, "I'm down for whatever you want at this point".

"Okay." Yosuke stood up. "Let's go. I'm starved".

"Lunch was fifteen minutes ago-"

"I'm still really hungry, okay? You can't just have one slice of pizza and call it good".

"But what if they come back and we're just inside a McDonald's?"

"We'll be in and out in a flash," Yosuke replied. He stood up, extending his hand to Souji. "Come on, we'll only be able to make it if we leave now".

"Fine," Souji said, taking Yosuke's hand and standing up, "But you have to make it quick".

"Dude, chill," Yosuke said, walking to the crosswalk, "Like I said, I'll only be a minute".

The light turned green, and the two boys crossed the street.

"So are you going to get anything?" Yosuke asked, "Or is it just going to be me?"

"I'm going to wait in line with you anyway," Souji said.

"Because you don't trust me, I get it." Yosuke chuckled. "Chill out! I'm just getting fries and a milkshake and I'll be good".

As they walked into the McDonald's, Souji paled.

"Dude, look at the line," he said, "There's no way we'll be able to make it through before everyone else gets here".

"It's a McDonald's at lunch," Yosuke said, "The line moves fast, it's not a big deal".

"Yeah..." Souji still looked suspicious.

"Souji." Yosuke looked right at him. "I know what I'm doing".

Souji shrugged as the two of them stepped into the line. Five minutes passed, then ten. Souji checked his phone seven times, getting more agitated each time.

It was twenty minutes before they got to the front of the line. More or less. Souji may have thought it was longer than it really was. But it certainly felt like twenty minutes. Yosuke ordered a medium chocolate milkshake and a large fries, just like he said he would. They waited another two minutes to pick up the food. Yosuke sat down in a booth and took a sip of his milkshake.

Souji stayed standing.

"Hey, dude," Yosuke said, his mouth full of french fries, "Are you going to sit down or not?"

"Yosuke, get up." Souji crossed his arms and looked out the window. "We don't have time for this".

"Yes, we do," Yosuke said, "Sit down! It's weird when you're just standing there".

Souji rolled his eyes and sat down across from him, not taking his eyes off the street outside.

"Want a fry?" Yosuke held out the container to him. "You didn't order anything".

"Sure," Souji said, taking the fry and stuffing it in his mouth. He still didn't look away from the street. He couldn't risk everyone getting there while the two of them were still inside. They would be in serious trouble with Ms. Kashiwagi, and no one wanted that.

"They're not going to come for a while, right?" Yosuke said, looking out the window, "We're totally fine". He held out his milkshake. "You thirsty?"

With a last wary glance out the window, Souji took the milkshake out of Yosuke's hand and took a large sip. Yosuke grimaced.

"Dude, that was my milkshake!"

"Sorry!" Souji put the milkshake back on the table.

Yosuke took a look out the window as his eyes widened. "Bro, they're out there!"  
"What?!"

They both jumped up and looked out the window. Sure enough, the rest of the class was walking down that same street.

Yosuke grabbed his french fries as Souji grabbed the milkshake, and the two ran out of the McDonald's as fast as they could. They decided to try to join the back of the group, to not arouse any suspicion, which fooled almost everyone.

"Where were you guys?" Chie turned around to see the two boys awkwardly fall into step with the rest of the class.

"McDonald's," Yosuke said, holding up the bag of fries.

"Oh," Chie said.

"Dude, you still have my milkshake," Yosuke said, turning to Souji.

Who by now was holding an empty cup.

"What the hell, dude! That was _my milkshake!_"


End file.
